A c24s01
Info Absolution (Summary - List of stories) . The Wounded Hawk << previous act | Act 3 of 4 | next act >> Turn Me On << previous chapter |''' Chapter 24 of 39 | next chapter >> << previous scene | '''Scene 1 of 2 | next scene >> Summary * Location: *Participants: *Time: *Summary: Text The cold of winter clung on gamely for quite a while, but all the same seemed to fade quickly to Antares: then again, he and his friends were so busy with training and running errands and missions for Celestia that months passed by in a blur. Before he knew it, the snow was melting, and Winter Wrap Up had commenced: something that all the ponies of Equestria were given the day off to take part in. Then again, since the so-called festival was really just more work shoveling snow, it was hard to think of it as a day off, something that Avalon complained strenuously about. For Antares and his friends, it was much more fascinating than it was for older ponies: the celebration gave them a glimpse of the old Equestria that had once been, where nature and everything in it had been controlled and regulated by ponies. In a single day, they made winter all but disappear and brought what felt almost immediately like spring to Equestria, and nature seemed to bow her head in resignation with the fact there was only one small snow flurry in the days after Winter Wrap Up before the weather began to warm up in earnest. Antares felt like they had all grown much stronger over the winter, but at the same time, he was very well aware that they all still had quite a lot of room to improve, too. But he felt more confident now that they would be able to meet any challenges that came their way head-on... and that he wouldn't let himself screw up everything again. Everypony had been putting their best hoof forwards, particularly as winter had started to close, like they all sensed that as winter ended, so would their safety; that Cancer would likely start moving again. Meadowlark had spent almost every day out with Zecora, learning everything she could about both their culture and their shamanistic arts... and Zecora had rewarded her with a potions kit and another zebra relic that Antares hadn't had a chance to see yet. Rustproof was learning the finer arts of using a rifle from his mother, although thankfully he wasn't as trigger happy as Cowlick was. He was picking it up, slowly but surely, though... but more importantly, he and Cowlick had been working hard on the meteor and the channeling altar alongside Celestia, Twilight, and Prestige Luster, and had made good progress on assembling the strange and alien probe. It was very slow going, thanks to how delicate the work was and how the crystals all had to be fitted in very specific places, but thanks to what the Strange Ones had provided for them, they had a good idea of what they were doing. It would just take time, and require patience. Prestige herself was honored to be working on the meteor, that Cowlick had finally let her into the inner sanctum of the engineering building... and the once-haughty unicorn truly seemed like almost a completely different person than she had once been. And her magic had only grown for it: even Twilight said she was surprised and perhaps a little proud of how far the young mare had come along, and how much she had grown... both as a pony, and as a mage. Aphrodisia had become more mature, but also still had her quirks and childish moments: she was more excited about her upcoming birthday than the fact she had started to understand how to transform herself at will, for example. Not that anypony could really blame her: Pinkamena, Pinkie Pie, and Sleipnir always threw an incredible party for the young demon, and she was always showered with affection and compliments... things she cherished far more than the generous gifts she received. Avalon was doing perhaps the best of them all, delighted to have been nominated for a junior position in the Starlit Knights. She was still running messages and doing courier services for Canterlot's Royal Court and between Starlit Knight units, but she had started to enjoy the job more openly. Not nearly as much as she liked to train, though: she and Antares sparred often during their free time, and while Avalon fought savagely, she also displayed courtesy and respect: something Fluttershy was delighted to see in her student, and that made her willing to continue to work with Avalon even as Fluttershy started to hesitantly teach the young filly more advanced and dangerous fighting techniques. Antares himself had been working hard: he was developing his acrobatic fighting style out further with the aid of both Celestia and Sleipnir, trying to draw on his mother's magic more often, and he had begun to take time to himself every day to simply sit and meditate, to clear his mind, help his focus, and better understand himself. He always looked to his friends for advice and guidance, even if he was a leader... but he saw in each and every one of them things he wanted to one day exemplify himself. Others were growing and changing, too: Nirvana and Fluttershy were as common a sight as ever, but they were open and clear that they were 'joined,' as Fluttershy gently phrased it. Most welcomed it, and even though Fluttershy now spoke of herself as part of the Phooka clan, she still lived in her comfortable cottage just outside of town... the only real difference was that now there were a few more Phooka visitors that moved in and out of the area, and could be seen helping out with chores. And Apple Bloom and Scarlet Sage were putting together a quiet little ceremony that was going to take place at their townhouse, a little later in the spring. They were both working hard: Apple Bloom aiding Cowlick with the meteor on occasion, but mostly working on other projects, like the new security system Cowlick wanted put up. Likewise, Scarlet Sage was either working at the clinic, or in the Ponyville hospital and sometimes even Canterlot, using her abilities to further investigate and study the strange, mutating infections left behind by Cancer, in the hopes that they could find an actual cure instead of being forced to rely on heavy-duty spellwork followed by hopeful infusions of various medications. Burning Desire was doing everything he could to make Twilight Sparkle happy... and Twilight really was happier than she'd been in years. Still, she longed for Scrivener and Luna, but Burning comforted her, never held it against her: he had his own experiences with longing, after all, and knew it well as both friend and foe. But that was perhaps part of why the two meshed together so well... and could be so understanding with each other, in spite of everything. Antares had also heard that Scutum had been transferred to Canterlot, which was good... but he'd furthermore received a message that Rosewood would be coming to Ponyville on business for Baroness Caprice, which had the young stallion a little concerned. But only a little, as he walked slowly down the street beneath the warm sun, his star necklace glinting as he smiled up at the blue sky and closed his eyes at the feeling of warm rays on his face, as a soft breeze kissed through his mane: on a day like today, it was impossible to be too stressed about anything, even if he felt strangely like he'd forgotten something rather important. The young stallion opened his cyan eyes to gaze towards the library at the side of the square, smiling to himself as he approached. He had the day off today, and when he'd gotten up, Prestige Luster, Burning Desire and Twilight Sparkle had already been gone, so he had lingered for a while around the house before deciding to come to town. If he was lucky, perhaps Celestia could spare some time with him... or maybe he'd find the others here, and he could help with magical studies or something. Antares pushed the library door open... then stared in surprise at the sight of not only the family he'd hoped for, but also Discombobulation, Scarlet Sage and Apple Bloom. They were all seated around the table, and Prestige Luster looked up with a bright smile, waving at him as she trilled: "Antares!" "Uh. Hi?" Antares said lamely, looking awkwardly over at Prestige before he cleared his throat as he walked into the room, looking dumbly back and forth. Burning Desire and Twilight were almost leaning together, and Scarlet Sage and Apple Bloom were holding hooves without shame, the Pegasus wearing a beautiful silver bracelet that matched the golden band around Apple Bloom's own forelimb. Celestia was sitting back, smiling, but her eyes had a look of lingering longing as Prestige gazed with bright affection towards the young stallion that seemed a little... intense today... "Oh look, he doesn't know what day it is. See, Celestia? This isn't that important a day to be alone on after all. You know, like you always are." Discombobulation remarked, and Antares cocked his head dumbly as the other ponies glared over at the Draconequus, while Celestia only sighed tiredly. The chimerical creature flinched a bit at the glares, then he held up his hands with a huff, mumbling: "So touchy, on this, the most commercial of all commercialized holidays. You know, if you need a reason and a specific day to show how much you care about someone, then you probably really don't care about them at all, do you?" "Oh, come now, Patches, there's no need to be so cynical! I prefer to think of it as an excuse to put my hooves all over a particular pretty mare in this room." Burning Desire said cheerfully, throwing a foreleg around Twilight, who sighed and rolled her eyes but only smiled after a moment, settling a little against his side. "See? I like this... Hooves and Hearts Day." "Hearts and Hooves Day." Twilight corrected automatically, and Antares started, his eyes widening in surprise before the Lich smiled slightly despite herself as Prestige stared at the young stallion. "Don't tell me you forgot, Antares?" "I... I've never really... had a reason to remember the day before so... and... I mean..." He cleared his throat, turning beet-red before looking almost desperately back and forth, then hurrying forwards as Apple Bloom grinned and Scarlet Sage hid a smile behind a hoof. "Prestige, I.. uh... I know, let's go out right now and uh... we can... date! Dinner, no... lunch, breakfast... brunch! How about brunch? Brunch?" "Horses of Heaven, you remind me of Dad." Scarlet Sage remarked, and Antares have her a consternated look that only made the Pegasus giggle loudly, as Twilight worked hard to repress her own laughter and Prestige only sighed and looked grumpily at Antares. "Now you really remind me of Dad!" "Scarlet! I... Prestige, I'm really sorry, I had no idea what day it was, I... let's figure something out, okay?" Antares asked almost desperately, and Prestige huffed a little at him before reaching out and firmly shoving a hoof against his muzzle when he ran forwards, before he could speak again. He blinked and crossed his eyes dumbly to look down at her hoof, and Prestige shook her head grouchily before saying dryly: "If you're done, hero... I believe that Miss Twilight had plans for us all tonight. We can figure out what we're going to do with the rest of the day once she's done telling us about them." Twilight half-nodded, replying after a moment: "Well, technically they're Pinkie Pie's plans. She wanted to throw some kind of party at the karaoke bar, apparently she's already over there setting up for tonight. Older ponies and couples mostly, but of course there's always a chance to meet somepony there." Twilight smiled after a moment, glancing amusedly over at Burning Desire. "That's not an invitation, though, are we clear?" "I only have eyes for you today, my sweet." Burning Desire said kindly, then he added mildly, glancing over at Apple Bloom and Scarlet Sage: "Mostly because they already turned me down. And rudely." The Lich only sighed tiredly, rolling her eyes and absently adjusting her thick black sweater, before she blushed deeply as Burning Desire tugged lightly at this and added kindly: "And tonight, darling, you are going to wear something far nicer than this." Twilight grumbled and shoved at him a bit, and Antares blushed as he looked lamely at Prestige, who pulled her hoof away from his muzzle, then smiled at him and said quietly: "Brunch would be fine, Antares. Perhaps... your uh... sister and her... friend... would like to come?" Prestige looked almost lamely across the table, and Scarlet Sage and Apple Bloom looked almost as surprised as Antares, before the Pegasus blushed and nodded once, and Apple Bloom smiled a little, asking in a quietly-entertained voice: "You don't have a problem with a slave hoof lesbian and her shorn wing bride-to-be?" "Please don't make this more difficult than it already is." Prestige mumbled, but it was only greeted by laughter before the young unicorn mare looked up and said finally: "I understand that if I want to be with Antares, I... I have to get used to certain ideas not so widely held in the north. I figure this is... as good a day as any to... move forwards." Antares smiled warmly, gazing adoringly over at Prestige as his blush faded slowly, before Twilight Sparkle glanced over them and smiled: "Do you have room for us, too, then? I don't want to make things awkward, either, but..." "No, Mom, you never do. Aunt Tia, Bob, do either of you wanna come too?" Antares asked curiously, glancing up, but Celestia only shook her head with a small smile as Discombobulation rose his hands grumpily. "No, that's fine, Antares. I think I'm going to stay here and... finish up some work." Celestia replied quietly, and the young stallion nodded hesitantly, studying her... but it was hard to see past her amethyst eyes, her emotions complex and hidden, but... she was a little sad, for all the positivity he felt coming from her. "Go on ahead, all of you." "Yes, go ahead, and enjoy yourselves." Discombobulation paused, then leaned back, a notepad appearing in one hand and a large quill in the other, as he checked something of and said pleasantly: "And that's one of six impossible things to believe in before breakfast." Scarlet Sage rolled her eyes, looking entertained as Apple Bloom huffed a little, but Twilight only rolled her eyes and stood up. Then she grumbled when Burning Desire burst into flames beside her before transforming into a bird that cheerfully flew up high into the air, doing a loop before zooming down and landing on Prestige's head: the young unicorn immediately looked sour at this, and Antares hurriedly turned away to hide his grin as the firebird preened and then pointed a wing forwards, declaring: "To the mortal cuisine! It has been such a long time since I've sampled good fare!" "And it'll be longer still if you don't get off my head." threatened Prestige, even as she began to walk towards the door, and Antares laughed as his sister and her fiancee followed. Twilight hesitated for only a moment, glancing over her shoulder... but Celestia smiled and gestured quietly for her to go on, while Discombobulation pointedly ignored her, jotting something down on his notepad. The violet mare nodded after a moment, then turned her eyes back forwards, hurrying after the others as they left. The only sound was the closing of the library door, and the silence spiraled out as Celestia sat quietly back in her chair and Discombobulation simply stood, looking moodily at her until he finally sighed and stepped forwards. "Now stop sulking, Celestia. I thought you were into jazz, not blues." "I like both, and they have their similarities." Celestia said after a moment, smiling over her shoulder at Discombobulation before she shook her head slowly, then glanced awkwardly down again. "I suppose that it's just... I feel alone these days. I don't want to be jealous of Twilight... but sometimes it even borders on anger, and that just makes me feel worse about being-" "Don't care!" Discombobulation tossed his notebook and quill into the air, the former exploding apart in a flurry of papers that floated all around them as he waved his arms wildly, and Celestia looked at him flatly for a few moments before the Draconequus sighed, then slowly reached up and rubbed moodily at his forehead before saying grumpily: "Alright, Celestia. Because I utterly refuse to take part in a chick-flick and sit down and eat buckets of ice cream with you while sympathizing over how sad it is you can't find a boyfriend, I'm going to be proactive instead." He held out a hand towards her, raising his head imperiously as he gazed down at her seriously. "Come with me if you want to live." Celestia only looked up at him suspiciously... and the Draconequus sighed and slumped, reaching up to rub at his forehead again. "Great. Great way to ruin everything. Okay, fine: in the words of an animated hyena's voice actor, it's time for you to get your groove back, sister. That means I'm going to take away all your sharp objects and give you a slight makeover so you don't go scaring the hell out of all the pony boys. Most stallions, Celestia, won't date a mare that can kill them just by looking at them and make them look like gnats in physical comparison. Scrivener Blooms and Luna were not a normal couple." "But they were better for it. Discombobulation, look, that is a very nice offer, but I think I'll just spend today working and finishing this up. Let the young mares and stallions have their fun, and-" Celestia was cut off when Discombobulation reached down and firmly shoved a metal finger against her lips, looking at her pointedly. "No. I'm going to put you in a dress, and then I'm going to give you the tools to knock the socks... stockings... horseshoes... whatever ponies wear, you're going to knock them off. And no, you're not going to use a sword or your hooves or magic or anything, you're going to do it with your killer good looks." Discombobulation halted, then hurriedly added: "Metaphorically killer. You are not going to kill anyone tonight, Celestia. I want you to understand this." "I'm not Luna." Celestia grumbled, shoving his hand away from her mouth, and then she softened and shook her head, muttering: "I'm not Luna. Luna could do this, I don't know if I-" "Stop talking!" Discombobulation almost screeched, grabbing at his head and shaking himself wildly, and Celestia stared at him. Slowly, she opened her mouth, and the Draconequus glared at her as his face puckered as if he'd bitten into a lemon, then he grabbed his horns and threw his head back, howling: "Unacceptable!" This was followed by him waving his arms wildly as he continued to yowl, and finally Celestia winced and rose her hooves, shouting over the din: "Alright, alright, if you'll just be quiet I'll play your damned game, Discombobulation!" "Good, because this is all for your benefit." the Draconequus said mildly, immediately becoming as calm and serious as he normally was, and he polished his metal claws against his chest as he studied the ivory equine as she glowered at him. "This will be my greatest challenge yet. We go." With that, Discombobulation calmly reached down, grasped the table, then simply threw it off to the side, sending books and papers flying in all directions as it lazily half-flipped before crashing loudly down to the floor. Celestia stared at him, and then she looked slowly up at the ceiling as if praying for patience and a quick end as the chimerical creature calmly strode towards the library door, one hand raised up by his head and a single finger pointing at the exit. Then he paused to look over his shoulder at her insistently, and the ivory mare sighed loudly before simply climbing to her hooves and following morbidly, muttering: "Mimir's head, why didn't I just go out for brunch..." Category:Transcript Category:Story